battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
__TOC__ =Economic Concepts= There are a few in-game economic concepts that are closely related to the game's Resources and Currencies, but which are not really resources or currencies themselves. These concepts (along with the game's Currencies and Tier 1 Resources) constitute the bread & butter of Battle Nations as you begin your quest for expansion. Players learn many techniques over time, to maximize resource gain. XP Population Time =Currencies= Battle Nations uses several forms of in-game currency, which can be used to purchase various units, buildings, or in-game advantages. Gold |} Nanopods |} Z2 Points VP ''Note: Gold and XP rewards excluded!'' |} PvP Energy Tier 1 Resources Tier 1 resources are natural resources that are collected, harvested, or mined from nature. With the exception of Coal and Oil, you will utilize all these resources almost immediately as you start the game, and will continue to need them throughout the entire game. The Tier 1 resource bar Stone Wood Iron Coal Oil Tier 2 Resources Tier 2 resources are required in the more advanced stages of the game, to build and produce buildings and units that are more sophisticated and powerful. Each of the Tier 2 resources must be manufactured using specialized manufacturing 'plants' or 'mills'. The manufacturing process works similar to how normal Shops produce goods, except that these manufacturing plants consume natural (Tier 1) Resources (and time), instead of Gold. Refer to the page of each manufacturing building for details. Tip: To maximize Tier 2 production, place your buildings where visitors (Friends) will see them immediately when they open your world. This makes its easy for them to help you. The Tier 2 resource bar Concrete Lumber Steel Tier 3 Resources Tier 3 resources are required for the production of special buildings and units. They can be obtained through the completion of certain Missions, by occupying/raiding/assisting certain buildings and as a reward in PvP or Boss Strikes. They also have a chance of dropping when defeating specific enemies on your land and on the world map. The Tier 3 resource bar Gears Bars Skulls Teeth Chemical Vials Tier 4 Resources These resources were introduced with the 2.2 Patch, and are used to upgrade units to rank 6 and above, and train a few advanced units. All Tier 4 resources are made by processing Tier 3 resources at the Refinement Facility, which can be found in your Shops Menu (rather than Resources). All Tier 4 resources take 18 hours to produce. Some special enemies, like the Ancient Construct and the Ancient Sentinel, can drop some tier 4 resources. The Tier 4 resource bar Widgets Laurels Necklaces Powder Plasma Tier 5 Resources These resources were introduced in the 1.4 Patch, and are used to train/build special units and buildings. The Tier 5 resource bar Prestige Merits Black Nanopods =Wilderness Features= Around the outpost area are a few natural features which either must be built around or can be exploited. The resource deposits are only the most blatant form. Wilderness features, on the other hand, can be exploited through Player versus Player combat; raiding and occupying them will generate a small amount of resources appropriate to the type of feature. Trees Trees are found in large groupings, and can be sold off to clear area and generate wood (10 wood resources for each tree sold). As of the 2.9.1 Patch, all trees can be rearranged for decorative purposes as well. You can only move trees in the squares you've cleared. There is also a secret buried in the Northern Forest, but it will take some specific planning to reach it. Rocks Rocks can be found either clustered together around mountains or sitting individually in small hills. Rocks cannot be moved and block all construction. Be very aware of purchasing districts with rocks in them, and have a plan for what you will do to work around them. Mountains Mountains are large, taking up most of a district and cannot be removed. However, they are one of the few targets of raids or occupations which will generate small amounts of Iron. Water Water cannot be moved, removed, or built upon. It produces nothing when raided or occupied. Category:Game Information